


Journal Entry

by BibiannaOddey1850, morie91



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur's Journal and Sketches, Arthur's low self-esteem is the best source for angst y'all, F/M, Fanart, Light Angst, collab with the bestie, i'm livin' for the sketch, y'all I am shook as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibiannaOddey1850/pseuds/BibiannaOddey1850, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morie91/pseuds/morie91
Summary: Arthur writes about Aurora and his contradicting feelings for her.Features fanart made by the lovely morie91





	Journal Entry

_Oh Rory..._

_I can't understand why she wants a man like me into her life. She's too perfect. And I don't wanna risk her losing that perfection for someone who doesn't even deserve her._

_Sweet little Rory..._

_She was everything to me. Still is. Even if she had run off with that damn Marston boy, I couldn't bring myself to hate her for what she'd done. And when she came back, it's like Aurora never left at all. She's got that special thing about her, you know? She's got a way with moving across the place, like a breeze in the summer._

_She's changed in ways I couldn't even grasp. And I'm so goddamn confused as to how we even got here in the first place. I'm like a young boy all over again, seeing his first girl..._

_But I can't. Not to Aurora. Not when she's got so much to live for..._

_I don't want to smother that fire in her._

_I don't want her falling for a man who's days are counting down._

_I don't want my final glimpse of that girl to be tears streaming down her face as I leave this godforsaken earth._

_I love Aurora...but we just can't be together. We never could._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this is the best thing to start off my 2019~
> 
> Special thanks to morie91 for sketching Aurora in the style of Arthur Morgan~♡


End file.
